Fauwan
"With Fauwan born from the discrimination of each of every Faunuses in all of Remnant, this will terrify not only the Schnee Dust Company, but also the whole world, including any other world, especially my village. Now that's the new China of course. The Remnant version of China... ruled by Faunuses. Faunuses who got discriminated by such inept humans in Remnant and who didn't seek the truth." --Su Ji-Hoon, Faunuses Unite! Fauwan, officially known as the People's Republic of Fauwan (PRF; also known as the Faunus People's Republic and formerly known as the People's Republic of the Faunuses), is a Faunus country that is located in a large artificial island of Fauwan Island near Menagerie and is the first socialist state in Remnant.Also,it is the superpower nation in Remnant. In World War III, there were so many Faunues who don't want to join the White Fang so that they wanted to create a Faunus country for themselves, especially wit the help of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Faunus People's Communist Party, Chinese Faunuses, Russian Faunuses, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star so they created a new Faunus country with the creation of a large artificial island with "Fauwan" as its name after the Second Beacon War and during the USRAC War. Since the Second Beacon War and the victory of the USRAC, the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star and after the Unified Soviet Red Assault Comand Police Department ended many Faunus protests, they have formed the Faunus People's Communist Party so that this party would find more Faunuses who don't want to join the White Fang. And so, many Chinese Faunuses and Russian Faunuses, along with some Faunuses who don't want to join the White Fang will help unite together to create a new Faunus country, which is named as the People's Republic of Fauwan, or shortly known as Fauwan. They will be led by the Supreme Commander of Fauwan, Carol Pingrey, who is the long-time rival of the Supreme Commander of China, Lori Loud, the Supreme Leader of Fauwan, Li Gang, and the President of Fauwan, Cui Qigang. Soon, they declared the creation of Fauwan as well to make them be able to destroy White Fang, because of its alleged collaboration with the Belladonna family (because they found a dark past of this Family in Operation Belladonna Killer, before the end of the USRAC War), but they will be also starting to destroy the Schnee Dust Company, because they found some Schnee Dust Company members beating Faunus slaves like in RWBY. Later, they will all become allies of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Fauwan, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star during the USRAC War. In many wars of the USRAC War, they will also help the USRAC to conquer many worlds so that they could kill all White Fang goons, destroy the White Fang and kill Belladonna family during the USRAC War and before the end of the USRAC War. After the USRAC War, they won't kill the Belladonna family anymore and they would start any attacks at the White Fang as they had declared a war to the White Fang in order to help other Faunus peoples, the Southern Song Dynasty, the USRAC and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, including the Grand Alliance, as ordered by the newly-appointed Grand General of the Faunus People's Liberation Army, Wanda Li, who is a member of both the Preschool Girls and Team Magic School Bus. In the siege of Kassala, they will also help the USRAC, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Grand Alliance, along with the help of the Type 260 Robot, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot and many other Grand Alliance mechas to attack at the Nile River Coalition and the Afrika Korps, including Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot and the other Coalition of the Red Star mechas and the Global Liberation Union mechas. In Operation Buttertoast, they will attack at Tabuu and the Subspace Army, but they can be killing the Hollow Zombies, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent, but they will be starting to fight against jiangshis so that there might be a jiangshi attack in all of China, Fauwan, Taiwan and the Southern Song Dynasty at the same time. After the North African Crisis, they would become a member of both the Beleninsk Pact and the Grand Alliance so that they can help each other and many Faunus in killing many enemy Faunuses and they would keep on destroying the White Fang, as also ordered by Wanda Li. In their military strength, they will use modern weapons, RWBY weapons, vehicles and futuristic weapons, along with some factions, which is the Faunus People's Liberation Army, which can have the Faunus People's Liberation Army Ground Force, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Navy, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Air Force, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Rocket Force, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Strategic Support Fort and some other factions so that they will be using Chinese weapons, Taiwan weapons and all weapons from socialist states, but they will use heavy weapons and all weapons from the Grand Alliance, USRAC and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. In battle, they will attack at enemies, but they can use melee weapons like World War II-era blue-uniformed Kuomintang soldiers (like wielding dadaos for an average Faunus People Liberation Army Infantry to use) with an ability to kill enemies with an ability to attack at the White Fang, over and over again. Now they will fight for themselves, their president (Cui Qigang), their loyalty, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Southern Song Dynasty, the United Red Space Command, the Krasnyy Corporation, te Type 260 Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, Wanda Li, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, various republics of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries